The Duel King
by Kypros Souper
Summary: Judai, Manjoume, and Gilles all compete for the title of number one, but as time goes on, they'll have bigger problems. First and for most a rewrite of both the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, with an OC thrown into the mix.


**A/N: Just to start off with, English is not my first language, or my second. I live in Cyprus, a Greek island in the Mediterranean Sea. I doubt that there's many Cypriot Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fiction authors, but I don't really care. The plot for this story is a modified Anime-Manga hybrid, and all names (Cards, Characters, etc.) will be the Japanese names. An OC is in this, but he's not the main character, however, he will be front and center for the first few chapters. Cursing will exist, for a heads up. Another note is there will be absolutely NO homosexualness (I am uncertain if this is offensive or correct, homosexuals aren't looked kindly upon in Cyprus). This is my first fan fiction, so please give me a review with some constructive criticism. Enjoy.**

* * *

"Now Burst Lady, attack him directly!" said Judai. 500 → 0 The Obelisk Blue fell to his knees. "Awright!"

"Damn it!" he pounded the ground "I was beaten by some dropout boy!" He noisily stormed off the stage, where a few of his friends audibly made fun of him.

Sho called to Judai and said "Just like usual, big bro! You've already beaten seven people in the three days you've been here!" Judai made a victorious gesture, and they started for the halls "I've got a duel against Mr. Ryuga soon." He looked up to Judai "I hope some of your luck rubs off on me." Judai smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You don't need any luck, you're a sweet duelist by yourself!" The two walked together a bit, and then Sho made a beeline for the Osiris Red duel hall

A boy wearing a long, blue coat overheard them as he made his way to the stage. He had short brown hair, blue eyes, a sharp nose and a western looking face. _"Mr. Ryuga, eh?"_ he thought _"Some dropout boy definitely won't be able to overcome his special tactic…" _He walked on to the stage, opposing another student clad in blue. More people crowded into the stage to see him duel than Judai, which made him smirk arrogantly _"Alright, time to put on a show…"_

The two students looked at each other, and then they simultaneously said "_Duel!_"

* * *

Judai was sitting on, or more accurately, sleeping on a bench, when Misawa approached him.

"Yo, Misawa!" Judai said, rubbing an eye.

"Hey, Judai." Misawa said "Where's Sho? I never see you two apart."

Judai looked into the sky for second to gather his thoughts, and then said "He's dueling some teacher named Mr. Rieyougee or something." He yawned.

He blinked his eyes in surprise a few times "What? You've heard of Mr. Ryuga, haven't you?"

He plainly said that he had not.

"Well, try-out teachers have to duel 50 students before they qualify, and Ryuga has done 45 of those. The thing is, _he hasn't lost once_."

"Wow! That's impressive! I guess we know why he wanted to duel Sho now…"

"Yeah." He looked conflicted "There's also this nasty rumor going around about him."

"What is it?"

"They say whenever he beats someone in a duel; he takes their best cards…"

Judai's eyes lit up, and he said "What?! That's crazy. That's _insane_." He stomped around for a second "Come to think of it, a bunch of kids are forgetting their best cards… _No_! I refuse to believe that!" he started stomping around again.

"Either way, I'm going to watch Gilles' duel."

"Who?"

"He used to go to the Dueling Prep School. He was the number 3."

"So, why are you going?"

"I want to analyze his strategy."

"Whatever. I'm going to see if Sho is done with his duel. See ya!" Judai ran off.

* * *

"Now, Cyber Dinosaur, attack his Steamroid!" Mr. Ryuga demanded. His monster complied, and Sho's life points dropped from 500 to 0. The two shuck hands, and left the stage

"_What was up with that duel? I couldn't activate any magic cards… Is my Duel Disk broken?" _Sho's train of thought was suddenly derailed when he bumped into Mr. Ryuga, who had purposefully moved in front of him. "M-Mr. Ryuga…"

* * *

Judai was running down the hall, when he saw Sho looking to the floor in the middle of the hallway "Hey, Sho! How'd the duel go?"

Sho looked up at him, tears in his eyes, and said "B-big Bro… H-he took my cards…"

Judai bit down on his teeth, and said "Ryuga! That bastard!" He started to run down the hallway, and Sho ran to catch up with him.

* * *

"My, my, Ryuga, these records are impressive. You have not let me down." Chronos said, sprawling his arms out over his desk.

"Thank you, Professor Chronos. I never intend to let you down." Ryuga assured _"At least, not for now…"_

"49 consecutive wins in three days… That's a record, even amongst instructors, is it not?"

"I believe so, sir." _"I can't wait to boot you from your position after my 50__th__ win, you annoying bastard." _Ryuga smirked. After a little more conversation, Ryuga left the room and walked down the hallway, until he was stopped by Judai.

"Ryuga! You took Sho's, cards, you bastard!" Judai yelled.

Ryuga's right eye twitched and he pushed up his glasses. He smirked "I am what you could call a collector. You see, Sho had a few cards I didn't, so after my win he handed over his cards."

"Don't lie to me! I know Sho would never give his cards away to some wannabe teacher!"

Ryuga put his index finger in front of Judai's face "Listen you little prick, as soon as I get this job, consider your ass expelled!" Suddenly, Professor Chronos appeared. Ryuga quickly clamped his hand over Judai's mouth

"I thought I heard a ruckus. I see it's just you, dropout boy, is it not?"

Judai shifted to say something, but Ryuga clamped his hand down harder "Oh, hello Prof. Chronos, was there something you wanted?"

"I came to inform you of your final opponent, but I see you found him, did you not?"

Ryuga looked down at Judai, who was struggling to get out of his grip. He offered a kind smile to Chronos "Judai Yuki? I'm not sure if I can beat him… Didn't he even beat you?"

Chronos quickly whipped his head to the side "I don't want to remember something so dishonorable. You two will be dueling at the Obelisk Blue stage. I suggest you two hurry, the duel there is almost done." Chronos walked away with some anger in his step.

"I guess I'll see you there, _dropout boy_." Ryuga calmly strutted away. Judai made a few deep breaths, as Sho came running down the hall.

"Big bro! What were you doing?"

Judai made one last breath, then said "I'm going to duel that bastard in the Obelisk Blue stadium."

"What?! Big bro, you're good, but Mr. Ryuga is an undefeated duelist in-training! He'll crush you!"

Judai smiled confidently, and strutted to the Obelisk Blue dorm "We'll see about that." Sho quickly followed him.

* * *

"Reverse card, activate!" Gilles said. Reactive Armor flipped over, and his opponent's Gagagigo was destroyed.

"Damn!" his opponent yelled. He set two cards, and then ended his turn.

Judai sat down next to Misawa. "So this is that Gilles guy?"

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"Not bad. He just smashed his opponent's last monster. I'd say he'll end it this turn. So, Judai, what do you need?" Misawa asked,

Judai stopped, and stomped is left foot on the ground "That bastard Ryuga took Sho's card!"

"What?" Misawa looked at Judai "So the rumors are true…"

"I'm gonna have to cut this short. I've got a duel with Ryuga." Judai took off in the direction of the stage.

"Against Ryuga?" Judai smiled, and gave a thumbs-up.

* * *

Gilles drew a card "I'm sorry to say, but this is the end." The crowd cheered louder. "I activate Heavy Storm!"

"H—heavy Storm?" then the Obelisk Blue's cards, Magic Cylinder and Holy Barrier, were destroyed.

"Now, I'll sacrifice Dark Lucius LV. 6, and summon Talwar Daemon. Now, attack him directly!" -2200 → 0- The tally for the duel was 4000-0. Cheers erupted from the audience, and Gilles gave a bow, and then exited the stage. As he entered the hallway, he passed by Ryuga. _"Ryuga is in another duel? I think I might actually watch this one."_ Gilles turned on his heel.

"Humph." Ryuga said as he shuffled Judai's deck. "I'm surprised you showed up."

"Why wouldn't I?" Judai smirked. The two walked to their positions, and simultaneously shouted "Duel!"

"I'll go first." Ryuga said. He looked down at his cards, and saw two Trakadons, Cyber Dinosaur, Don Turtle, Gilasaurus, and Rising Body Temperature. _"What a terrible hand, but this should be easy. I'll play with him bit. He only beat Chronos with that Fusion monster of his. A dropout boy like him will be lost without magic…" _"Okay, I'll Summon Trakadon in attack mode, and then end my turn."

Judai drew a card "I'll summon Elemental HERO Wildman in attack mode!" Ryuga's face shifted a bit. "Now, Wildman, destroy his Trakadon!" Wildman rushed Ryuga's Trakadon, and sliced it into, forcing Ryuga's Life Points to fall to 3800. "I'll set two reverse cards, and end my turn."

* * *

"_What the Hell is Ryuga doing? That dumb bastard can't even win with every handicap in the world, can he?" _Gilles thought to himself while he walked around the top row, before seeing Sho leaning on a rail. _"Isn't that the kid who hangs around the head dropout boy?" _"Hey, you!" he calls out.

Sho nearly fell over in surprise. He had a deep fear of Obelisk Blues, and one with a weird accent just called towards him. "Y-yeah?"

"You know the guy dueling Mr. Ryuga, right?" By this time, Gilles was standing next to Sho.

"Judai?"

"Just as I thought. Mr. Ryuga is undefeated, and your friend has, what, six victories under his belt?"

"…Seven."

* * *

Ryuga drew. "First, I'll summon Trakadon. Now I'll activate the magic card Rising Body Temperature. It brings Trakadon up to 1600 attack. To kick off the battle phase, I'll have Trakadon attack Wildman!" The Dinosaur rushed towards Judai's Wildman.

* * *

"Big bro!" Sho called out.

"Well, looks like your brother just placed down two tricks." Gilles said. _"At least, in the planning department, Ryuga is quite skilled. I've watched most of that snake Ryuga's duels, and it only took me two to realize his tactic."_

"My big bro was gonna activate something, but he was stopped…" _"Just like me…"_

"_Wait… could he have seen one of Ryuga's duels before?" _"If he was going to do something, what stopped him?"

"I don't know, but I know my big bro always has a back-up plan."

"_Hm? Such blind faith?" _"Your big brother-"

"He's not really my brother." Sho interjected.

"Eh?"

"He's just a friend. A great friend."

"_What kind of spell did that dropout boy put on these poor people?"_ Gilles looked down at Sho, smiled, and continued watching the duel.

* * *

"_I knew that Mystical Space Typhoon would pay off!" _"Gotcha! Reverse card, activate, Mystical Space Typhoon!" Only, it didn't. There were a few moments of silence. "…Reverse card, activate! Reverse card, activate!" -4000 → 3900- Judai smirked "Not so fast! Reverse card activate, Hero Signal!"

"What?"

"When you send an Elemental HERO to the Cemetery, it allows me to Special Summon one Level 4 or lower Elemental HERO from my hand or deck! I choose Sparkman, in attack mode"

"Humph. Not bad, kid."

"_D-damn! What the Hell happened? I had him lined up, and then my magic card doesn't work!"_ "You've already lost, Ryuga!"

"_Try as you will, dropout boy, but my ring blocks any magic. It'll be a cold day in Hell when I lose to you!" _Ryuga pushed up his glasses with his ring "I'll end my turn!"

* * *

"_Wh-what the Hell?! How'd a dropout boy make a deck with ant synergy? He seemed to be the kind of careless person that would only put cards in his that he liked, but, perhaps, he's not bad…" _Gilles thought "So, this Judai character is a skilled duelist, isn't he?"

"The best!"

"That's a laugh."

"I'm not kidding, he even beat Professor Chronos!"

"I'm aware, but Chronos is a third-rate duelist. He looked into the hand of an Elemental HERO duelist, and decided to destroy Resurrection of the Dead instead of Fusion. I'm certain Chronos set up this duel himself, in order to reclaim some semblance of honor."

"Really now, Gilles?" All of the sudden, Asuka appeared beside Gilles, accompanied by Moemoe and Junko.

Gilles pushed himself off the bar, and almost fell down in surprise. His face turned bright red. "Y-yeah. F-for argument's sake, y-you would b-be?"

"You haven't heard of her? She was the second highest rated duelist of the Dueling Prep School." Moemoe quickly said, almost interrupting Asuka

"Y-you're Asuka T-tenjouin?" Asuka nodded. "I-I didn't recognize you've certainly changed-er, what I meant was grown..."

"Excuse me?"

"Ehehe..." Gilles was very clearly sweating now "Ah, Hell." He turned on his heel and walked away so quickly it almost looked like a run.

Sho blinked twice, and then said "What a weird sort of guy."

Moemoe put her knuckles on her hips, looked down at Sho, and said "You mean cool sort of guy?" Junko nodded, while Asuka sighed.

"I mean, he was just standing here talking to me, and then you three appear, and he starts acting sketchy and runs away."

Junko clasped her hands together near her face. "He must be shy." Moemoe nodded.

"So, what's your name?" Asuka asked.

"Sho." He said.

"You're always hanging out with Judai, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why is he dueling against Mr. Ryuga, then?"

"_Damn women always confusing me!"_Gilles continued his pace, until he bumped his shoulder against Manjoume's. "Watch it." Gilles said.

Manjoume looked at Gilles, and then one of his friends, Taiyou said "Do you know who you're talking to?"

"Yeah, a third-rate duelist in a first-rate duelist's outfit." Gilles continued down his path.

"Is that guy crazy?" Taiyou asked.

"No, he's the fourth-highest rated first year student." Manjoume said, spitting the words out like venom.

"Huh. The number four insulting the number one? Crazy world!" Raizou said.

Manjoume continued walking _"I hate that bastard Gilles! He's not even my rival anymore, yet he still thinks he could beat me!"_ he thought. His friends quickly followed him.

* * *

"Draw!" Judai said. He looked down at his hand, and smirked. "I'll summon another Wildman."

"_Damn! He can sweep my field, now!"_

"Sparkman, attack his Trakadon!" Both monsters were destroyed. "Wildman, attack him directly!" -3800 → 2300- "I'll set two reverse cards, and end my turn." Ryuga drew a card, and then Judai said "Reverse card activate, Call of the Living Dead! I pick Sparkman!"

"_He's not half bad for being an Osiris Red… Was it not luck that he beat Chronos? But I've investigated his deck in advance… His deck is entirely based on fusing low-level, weak monsters. Without Fusion, he's already lost." _Ryuga looked at the card he drew_ "Looks like his situation couldn't get any worse."_ "I'll summon Don Turtle, in attack mode, and then from my hand, I'll activate the magic card Ultra Evolution Pill! I'll sacrifice Don Turtle in order to special summon Cyber Dinosaur!"

"What?!" Judai shouted.

* * *

"What the Hell? Ryuga has never done anything like that before!" Gilles said, accidentally out loud. A few people looked at him, and he awkwardly walked away. _"I didn't know Ryuga had Ultra Evolution Pill… If that dropout boy can top that… he may be deserving of that crutch-card…"_

"Whoa!" Sho said. "Did he just summon a card that powerful so quickly?"

"Yeah." Asuka said. "Ultra Evolution Pill allows you to summon a Dinosaur-type monster from your hand, at the cost of one Reptile."

"Oh…" _"Good luck big bro…"_

"Hey, look!" Junko said. "It's Gilles." Junko and Moemoe started off in his direction.

"So, what's with that guy, anyway?" Sho asked.

"Gilles? He's from Europe, girls love him, he's awkward, and he likes dueling on stage."

"If he's European, why is he going to a Japanese school?"

"His family is rich, and the Duel Academia is the highest-rated dueling school in the world."

"And why do you know this?"

"My friends love him."

"I see." Sho turned his head toward the duel.

* * *

"Cyber Dinosaur, attack his Wildman!" -3900 → 2900- "I'll end my turn."

"I'll draw!" Judai looked down at his hand and saw Fusion and Elemental HERO Ocean. "Reverse card activate, Reckless Greed! I get to draw two cards, but I have to skip my next two draw phases!" He drew, and Appropriate, and Elemental HERO Ocean. _"Awright, perfect!" _"Now, from my hand, I'll activate Fusion!" He put the card in his in his Duel Disk, but nothing happened. "Uh… Fusion… Activate?"

"_Try as you will, dropout boy, but you've already lost!" _

"_Damn… what's happening? Why won't it work?"_

* * *

"Big bro!" Sho cried out. "What's happening, doesn't he have Fusion?"

"Seems strange…" Asuka said. "Could be trouble."

"As expected of a dropout boy." Out of nowhere, Manjoume and his friends appeared.

"Huh?" Sho asked.

"An Osiris Red like him can't stand up against a dueling expert." Taiyou said.

"But" Sho started.

"I wouldn't listen to Manjoume's group, if I were you." Asuka cut in.

Manjoume looked like he had been betrayed "But Tenjouin…"

All of the sudden, Professor Chronos appeared next to Manjoume. "Taiyou is right, is he not? Our dropout boy can't even keep his Duel Disk in order, can he?"

"When I was dueling Mr. Ryuga, my magic was acting up too… Do you think there could be a connection?"

"Preposterous! I will not even hear of such a thing!" Chronos said.

"Exactly." Manjoume said. "That dropout boy's luck has finally run out." His friends nodded in agreement.

"There can only be one duel king, and it's Manjoume!" Raizou said.

"_Good luck, big bro…"_

* * *

"Hey, Judai, you're spending a bit too much time thinking. Could you please hurry up?" Ryuga said.

"Fine! I'll put Sparkman in defense mode, and summon Elemental HERO Ocean, in defense mode. I'll set one reverse card, and then end my turn."

"Draw!" _"That reverse card could be something… I won't summon any monsters until I'm certain."_ "I activate the magic card Smashing Ground! It destroys the card on your side of the field with the most defense." Sparkman was destroyed. "Now, I'll activate Cyber Dinosaur's effect, attack!" Cyber Dinosaur rushed past Ocean, and attacked Judai. -2900 → 400-

"What? Why did he attack me directly?"

"Cyber Dinosaur's effect allows me to attack you directly if you only have one face-up defense monster." _"I guess that reverse card was nothing…" _"I'll activate Pot of Greed!"

Judai smiled "Reverse card, activate! Appropriation! It allows me to draw three cards when you activate a card effect that allows you to draw a card!"

* * *

"No matter, I've already won. I end my turn."

Judai looked down at his freshly drawn cards. His eyes lit up _"Perfect!"_ "I summon Elemental HERO Woodsman, in defense mode, and set three reverse cards! I end my turn!"

Ryuga drew "Those cards can't help you now. Cyber Dinosaur, attack Woodsman!"

"Not so fast, reverse card activate, Morass of Morality! It halves the attack of your monster!"

"Woodsman is still weaker then my card!"

"Not for long, reverse card activate, Another Fusion! With this trap, I can fuse Woodsman and Ocean!" Cheers rang out.

"What?!"

* * *

"I-I'm s-sorry, but I-I must g-go." Gilles said, slowly walking backwards away from Junko and Moemoe.

"Ah, c'mon." Moemoe insisted. "Just hang out with us for a bit."

"W-well you s-see I" Gilles turned his head to see Judai activate Another Fusion "Doux Jésus, mon Dieu!" He yelled.

"What?" Chronos cried out. "Did that dropout boy just summon his key-card?"

"Yeah!" Sho confirmed. "He's summoned…"

"Elemental HERO The Earth!" Judai said. The Earth destroyed Cyber Dinosaur. -2300 → 1050-

"It's not over, you just destroyed my Dinosaur!"

"That's right! It's not over… Yet! Reverse card, activate! Shield Strike! You take damage equal to Cyber Dinosaur's defense, so, in others words…"

"All of my life points?!" -1050 → 0-

"Gotcha!" Judai shot his hand into the air. "Now you have to give everyone their cards back!"

* * *

"How embarrassing." Manjoume said.

"What cards...? Bah! You've betrayed my expectations, Ryuga!" Chronos said.

"Yeah, big bro!" Sho called out.

"Impressive." Gilles said. He hoped over the seat-stage divider. "Yuki Judai!"

Judai looked at Gilles "Yeah?"

"This is for you." He handed him a card.

Judai looked down at it. "Magic Cylinder…" Judai looked back at Gilles, who was walking away. "Hey, thanks!"

"Don't mention it."

Sho looked down at Gilles. _"What an odd guy…"_

"Yeah! I'll be the one to become the duel king!" Even more cheers rang out.

"_I'll be the one to extinguish this upstart's flame."_ Gilles thought to himself.

"_Yuki Judai, eh?"_ Asuka thought. _"He's not so bad…"_

* * *

**A/N: So, that was that. I am not much one for words, so please tell me what you think of the story. Thank you for reading this. I'd say God bless, but I am an atheist, so, have a nice day.**


End file.
